Harry Potter and The Potter Grimoire
by JuAlaHa
Summary: For his whole life, Harry has been told that he is the last Potter. One object changed that. Follow Harry's adventure as he saves the life of one member and discovers that family doesn't just come from blood.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Chapter 1 Revised**

 **A/N I am sorry to all the readers that I took so long in posting this. I thank everyone who had commented before because you all brought forth some ideas that I didn't even think about that needed to be fixed. Here is the first of the new revised chapters for the Potter Family. Enjoy**

Harry ignored everything around him in annoyance. It had only been a week since the end of the school, and he already wanted to leave this place. He just wanted to be free to do as he wished in the summer for once. If there is a way he could leave and be free, he would take it, though he wouldn't consider suicide as there was still a lot he wanted to do in life Why on Earth was he sent back here in the first place? Oh, that is right, Dumbledore! That bastard who wants to control everything in his life. He would rather be fighting Voldemort, then staying here. Voldemort would at least give him a fighting chance to get away and live for another day.

Click.

Click.

Harry turned to the window, to see a bird with something tied to its leg. It was some type of hawk, which was different, as most people used owls. He quickly opened the window as fast as he could, and listened to see if his uncle had heard the bird. He gave sigh of relief when he didn't hear the heavy footsteps of his uncle.

The bird made itself at home on one of his bedposts, ruffling his black feathers. The Hawk looked up at him, giving him a hard look, as Harry walked closer to the bird in an attempt to get whatever was tied to its leg. The hawk stretched his leg out when he was closed, Harry noticed it was a very old piece of Parchment. With a sigh, he carefully untied the parchment from its leg.

He hoped it was a letter from someone as it had been a long time since he received anything. His so-called friends were given orders not to write him, not that he would write to them anyways after they had stolen his photo album and burned it after the ministry incident. Since he found out about their betrayal, he really did not care what they did, as he would never forgive them.

As he opened the parchment, the hawk bit him and the blood dropped onto the parchment, which then began to glow. Quickly, he dropped the parchment as the glow started to get brighter and the parchment started to heat up. When the glow disappeared, he noticed the parchment had vanished, and in its place, was a trunk, a book, and a ring. Slowly, he examined the items. As he looked over the book, he noticed the title. {The Potter Family}.

'There's a book about my family!' Harry thought with excitement. Without much thought, he picked up the ring, and placed it in one of his desk drawers. He then moved the trunk so that it was pushed under his bed. He then returned his attention to the book. Using the light from the moon, he sat on his bed and opened the book to page one.

Dear Descendent,

If you have this book, you are one of the last members of my family, and in need of some help, freedom, or something is about to happen that will bring about the end of the family. My name is Casper Potter. I am your ancestor. While I was head of the family, I did not follow in the family tradition in taking over the potion company that we owned. I was more of an experimenter, along with my youngest son Sebastian. One day we created what would later be called the Veil of Death, but, it is a portal that anyone with Peverell blood would be able to use. One day well experimenting with some spells, I was accidentally transported to another world.

I had arrived in the middle of a war between the world government and what I could only describe as worse than Dementors. I offered my help in fighting back as my magic did affect these beings, but for my help, any of my descendants would never have trouble from the Government. They would never be allowed to be executed as all that would do was allow us to get back up as the only way we can die is if it is old age. I didn't tell them that though, just that we would have to rot in jail. Another part of the deal that we had with their government is that our family would be able to veto any decisions that the government made, or we would take away the devil fruit abilities. They agreed.

Since these people had no way to fight against these beings, I created what are called Devil Fruits. These fruits gave the person who ate them certain abilities depending on the fruit. I made a bunch of different ones, but I eventually could feel my old age catching up on me, so I gave the recipe to my twin grandchildren. They showed great promise in the Potter family magics, even more than my own children from my original world. I can only hope that my family continued to protect each other in the other world, as one day when I went to bed, I woke up in a hospital with my sons next to me, according to them, I had been missing for a year, but I knew that more time had passed for me as I was no longer a 40-year-old man. I was 76.

No matter who I told, no one would believe me about the world beyond the Veil, except my son Sebastian, and my grandson Jayden. They took on the job of protecting the Veil when the Ministry took it to be studied. I was turned into an outcast by my son Haden, but I knew one day that my family would need to return to that other world. I wished to pass down the knowledge that I had, so I created this book, so that the reader would have all the info that they would need.

This book has everything you to know about the family, including the current information too, as it is self-updating. It has the history of both worlds, but the most important thing you need to know is that the ring that came with the book is not only the head of household ring, but it will allow you to travel to the other world, and return. I suggest reading the book before you do anything. I created the ring in hopes that I would be able to return to my daughter Yasha and her children. If you do go to this other world, I implore that you locate my daughter Yasha's descendants, and make sure that nothing has changed in that world as far as our family goes. Please protect the family, but also have fun doing it, for this world is vastly different than ours.

From

Your Ancestor

Casper Arlen Potter

Harry stared shocked at the book, before a smile made its way across his face. He had family out there, besides the Dursley family.

For the next two days, he spent every minute that he was free from chores, looking through the book. He found several shocking facts.

First, the book showed his finances. It seemed that someone had been taking a lot of money from him and his family since before he stepped foot in the Wizarding World at 11. He sent a quick letter to Gringotts asking for his assets to be frozen until he went there personally to speak with them. He received a response saying that it would be done, and if he would come within the next day or two as they had a few things to go over

The second fact is the fact that he owned most of the Daily Prophet. A lot of families that had died out had willed their shares to him, so along with the shares that his family owned, he had around 90%. They shouldn't have even been able to print the stuff that they had in the past year.

The third fact is that he owns Hogwarts as well. It appears that while the founders came up with the idea of the school, they did not have enough money to start the school, so they had to borrow some from other families. Hogwarts Castle itself is a former castle of the royal family that was given to a son, that was shown to have magic, by the current king of Scotland. Almost all the land surrounding the castle, along with the Forbidden Forest belonged to him as well. Hogsmeade shouldn't even have been turned into a town, as it was created for students that were married or had kids to live in while they went to school. According to the book, it was turned into a town back in the late 1800's by the Dumbledore family when they built a bar and a few other businesses.

The forth fact, was that the School Board should not even exist. Under the Hogwarts charter and the deal that was made with the Royal family, the school would be under the authority of the founding families that helped to create the school. Those families are the houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, MacMillan, Ollivander, and Black. The school board was only created back in the early 1800's when the current Minister of Magic passed a law that the school should be under the control of the Law, not specific families.

The fifth fact is that he is related to the Queen through blood on the Peverell and Fleamont families. Since they were related, he could see a few of the dealings between the Ministry and the Royal family. According to the book, the Ministry of Magic should not exist anymore as several laws that were put into place when the last known King of Magic stepped down, had been ignored as several laws that the Ministry created go against one of the main regulations that were put into the contract that was made with the King, for the Wizarding People to govern themselves.

The sixth and final fact that he found most shocking, was that he had a blood cousin on the Potter side of the family that was around his age, Apollo Potter. He would have to try and contact him soon.

"Hmm, I'll read the rest of this when I come back from Gringotts. I wonder if I can get Uncle Vernon to help me." Harry put the book down, and calmly walked downstairs up to his uncle. "Uncle Vernon would you be able to come me to London? I need to go to my bank to deal with a few things and would like your help. I will make it worth your wild."

"Boy, why would I do that? You don't have any money! Besides what bank would deal with you? " Vernon laughed until he noticed Petunia looking at Harry with a greedy look. "The freaks don't actually have a bank, do they?"

"Of course, we have a bank. How do you think I get all the stuff I needed for school? My parents left me money that has been passed down for generations. Did you think it just magically appeared?"

"DO NOT USE THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why does it have to be me anyway? Can't you just take that bus thingy that you rode three years ago?"

"I have to deal with financial stuff and I was hoping that you would help me since you deal with your family finances. Like I said, I will pay you if you are willing to help me with this." Vernon stared at Harry for a few minutes.

"Fine. But I want no funny business. I want a good amount of compensation for helping you got it? Especially if I have to deal with freaks like you." Harry nodded. "That was the plan. I wouldn't expect you to help me without some type of payment. We can settle it when we get there and figure out what is wrong with my stuff."

Vernon nodded. "Very well, we leave in the morning. Grab any statements that you have and bring them here, so I can look over it tonight and have an idea of what we are dealing with." Harry nodded and headed back to his room to grab his withdraw recipes from the few times he took money out and the Potter book.

"Here. These are the recipes from when I took money out. This book is the Potter Family book, it has all the information about the Potter family including the finances. It's how I found out something was wrong." He handed them over and Vernon frowned.

"Where are your monthly statements?"

"My what?"

"Monthly statements. They tell you how much money is in your account and how much was taken out within that month."

"I have never gotten anything like that."

"Well it would seem like we have our work cut out for us. Now you said this book told you something was wrong? Show me." Harry nodded and turned to the financial section of the book. "Here."

"Hmm, it appears that people are stealing from you. It doesn't say the actual amount, so we will deal with that when we get there. Who all has access to your account?"

"It should just be me and my cousin Apollo as we are the last Potters, but I don't know. I've only been to the bank a few times before. I don't really know how it works." Vernon frowned. "Ok we will deal with this when we get there. Make dinner and then go to bed, we leave early in the morning, Leave the book here and I will read through and see what I can find out with your money."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Pet we will be back either late or tomorrow morning." Petunia nodded and kissed him goodbye. They headed out to the car and drove off. Along the way Vernon asked a few more questions about what he knew about the bank, like who ran it, the currency (that he was surprised was different), and how to get there. After a few hours of driving and finding a place to park, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Vernon followed Harry as he couldn't see where he was going. He hid his surprise when they ended what looked like an abandoned build, but was a tavern on the inside. He tried not to show is anger at the freaks that looked at him weirdly for how he was dressed, He was the one wearing a business suit that was perfectly normal, and not the dresses that these freaks were wearing. He followed Harry as they headed to the bar.

"Tom can you open the gate for me? My uncle is new in town and doesn't know how yet. Do you also have a cloak that my Uncle can borrow so that we don't draw a lot of attention in the alley."

"Of course. Right this way sir." Tom motioned for them to follow him and lead them to the backroom. He grabbed a cloak along the way and handed it to Vernon. He did a series of taps and opened the portal to the alley and went back to the bar.

" Well boy, where is this bank of yours? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Harry nodded as noticed Vernon was getting impatient with the large crowd that was in front of the doorway into the alley. Harry pointed to a large white building at the end of the street.

"That's the bank. Remember its run by goblins that hate humans, so we need to be respectful. Or they could kill us." Vernon grunted. "Let's get this over with already." They made their way through the crowd. As they walked into the building Harry could feel the stares on him, but ignored them and focused on looking for Griphook. When he spotted him, he pointed him out to Vernon.

"That's the goblin that we want. He's the one that I go to each time I'm here." Vernon looked over at the goblin and cooled his face.

"Well than let's go and deal with this problem." They made their way over.

"Hello Griphook. I sent a letter yesterday asking to freeze my accounts until I came in personally to deal with them. I was wondering if we could speak to a manager about a few problems that I found in my account." Griphook looked up with a sneer until he saw who was talking to. He looked confused.

"We received a letter this morning saying that you changed your mind and wanted to unfreeze them, so we did." Vernon got a stern look on his face.

"Can we speak to a manager please? I would like to fix this issue as soon as possible."

"Who are you?" "He's my uncle."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Please step to the side and I will grab the Potter Family Manager." Griphook stood up and walked out of the room.

"You didn't tell me you had a manager. This makes this a little easier." Vernon turned to Harry and looked at the surprised face he had. "By that look I'm going to take a guess and say you didn't know you had an account manager."

"No, I didn't. Though I guess with what I learned from the book, it shouldn't be surprising." Harry watched the door waiting for Griphook to come back out. After a few minutes of waiting, he came back with another goblin.

"This is Hogfang. He oversees the Potter Accounts. Just follow him and he will help with any problems you might have." Harry nodded and gave a slight bow to the goblins to show respect. Hogfang smiled (creepy) and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through a few hallways until his stopped in front of a ruby door with lion and a rose crest saying the Potter Family on it.

"Mr. Potter please touch the door." Harry nodded and touched it, flinching when he felt something cut him. He pulled his hand back to see blood flowing from his palm as the door opened. "It would seem you are indeed Harry Potter."

"Wait what would the door have done if he wasn't?" Vernon looked at the door as if inspecting it.

"It would have killed him. Simple as that." The goblin shrugged and walked through the door as if he wasn't talking about someone dying. "Now I'm told you have a few issues with your account? What are they?" Harry looked over at Vernon and motioned for him to talk.

"First I have a few questions. Do you guys give out monthly statements to your clients? Also, we sent a letter yesterday asking for his accounts to be frozen until he could come in and speak with you, but when we talked to the teller they said that you received a letter this morning asking them to be unfrozen. Why did you ignore the part of them staying frozen till he arrives?" the goblin nodded.

"I will address your first question first. Yes, we do send out statements, but it depends on whose account it is for how often they get sent out. The Potter family for example gets weekly statements since they are a part of the royal family, where's the Black family gets monthly statements since they are a noble family. Since Harry here is the heir to both, I have taken over as the Black family manager unless you wish to have another take care of it." Vernon looked over at Harry trying to process what he was just told.

"What do you mean the Potter family is royal? I know we are related to the queen, but I thought it was just a noble family since there is a lot of distance between us." Harry said looking confused. Vernon just looked shocked and had hidden glee at the thought of his family being related to the queen.

"You are not wrong in your statement. In the muggle world you would be a simple noble, but you are a royal here. Before Hogwarts was first founded, one of the princes was found to have magic. He made a deal with the founders, they would teach him to control his magic, and they could use one of the vacation homes as a school. When he finished his schooling, the king as the time made him king of the magical world, as he figured the people would follow someone who had magic instead of someone who didn't. You are one of the last magical descendants of that king." Harry looked at him in shock. Vernon snapped out of his shock within a few minutes, and noticed that Harry wasn't going to continue, so he would.

"You said that he should be receiving weekly and monthly statements, so why hasn't he?"

Hogfang looked at him in shock. "What do you mean he hasn't been receiving his statements? I send them out personally!" Hogfang growled. He walked over to the door and yelled down the hall for someone to grab the Potter and Black family books. They waited a few minutes until a goblin walked in with two large books. Hogfang took them and waved the goblin off. He set them down at the desk.

"These are the statement books for both the Potter and Black families. The red one is the Potter Family and the green one is the Black Family. I would suggest we go through the Potter book first They might also explain the letter from this morning." Vernon nodded and pulled the book towards him. He turned to the week after Lily and James' death.

"This should be the best place to start. There shouldn't have been any money taken out accept what we were given to take care of him." Harry and Hogfang nodded and agreed. Vernon handed a few sheets to Harry and a few to Hogfang. "Mark anything that seems fishy."

Harry looked at the page. The dates were from January 3, 1982-Jaruary 9, 1982. He looked up at Hogfang, to see that he was getting angry.

"Do you keep records of who has access to the account and when they used it? I'm seeing a few transactions that should have been impossible." Vernon looked up at the goblin, who nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He opened the book to the back.

"People who have access to the account are as followed. Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They were given access to the account by James and Lily Potter under the orders to take care of Harry when they died. There have been no transactions by Sirius or Remus. Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were given access by Harry Potter at different times. There have been multiple transactions by all of them."

"That's impossible. I never gave anyone permission to use my accounts." Harry yelled standing up.

"They all came in with your signature saying that you gave them permission to use the accounts. Is it possible that they could have gotten ahold of your signature somehow? It could have been from any document that you signed."

"I have never signed any documents as far as I remember."

"Hmm this is a problem that we will have to look through with your permission."

"You have it." Hogfang nodded and made a note on one of the papers on his desk.

"You keep saying accounts. Are you saying that my nephew has more than one?" Vernon started to get a greedy look on his face.

"Yes, but most of them are frozen until he claims lordship of the family. He can claim it when he turns 17, he is the last heir to the main branch family, the Head of House is declared unfit or is dead, or he is already a lord of a family."

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked

"Well it means that you are able to claim lordship of the Potter family as the last head of House is dead. Would you like to claim it? If you don't claim it, then it would go to your cousin Apollo." Hogfang asked

"Yes. What do I need to do?"

"Well if we had the Potter family ring this would be a lot easier, but the ring has been missing since Casper Potter had been declared unfit as Head. His son Haden never received the ring."

"You mean this ring?" Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to the goblin. He looked shocked.

"Yes! That's the one. How did you find it? It's been missing for hundreds of years."

"I got it with a letter."

"May I see this letter?" Harry handed him the letter. Hogfang read it over.

"Well this certainly proves this is the real ring. Casper was the last to hold the ring before it went missing. Now all you have to do it put it on and say. 'I Harry James Potter, last heir of Lord James Potter, hereby claim the lordship of the Potter family under my right as the last magical blood Potter descended from the main branch.'"

"I Harry James Potter, last heir of Lord James Potter, hereby claim the lordship of the Potter family under my right as the last magical blood Potter descended from the main branch. So, mote it be." The air around him started to glow red and gold. Harry thought he heard the roar of a lion and a bright light appeared in front of him. The light disappeared, and he looked around. He was in the middle of a rose field with a lion in front of him. Just as soon as it happened it disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Vernon yelled red in the face. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FREAKISHNESS! WE WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO TALK MONEY AND NOW THIS CRAP. NOW BOY! WE ARE HEADING HOME." He walked out the door with Harry and Hogfang watching. Harry turned to the goblin.

"Make sure to lock my accounts so that I am the only one who can get in. If anyone tries to get in say that they need the Potter Lord's permission. Just don't tell them that I am the Potter Lord in possible. So, anything else I need to know about before I leave?" Hogfang nodded and pulled out a large piece of parchment paper.

"Just drip a little bit of blood onto the paper and it will tell you all living family members. Even if they are in a different dimension." Harry's eyes went wide and nodded as fast as he could. Hogfang handed him a knife and he pricked his thumb and let the blood drip onto the paper. After a few moments the paper glowed and black writing started writing itself onto the parchment. When it was finished, Hogfang handed it to Harry who looked at it. He sat down in the chair in shock. He really has family in the other world, the book wasn't lying. He has six members that are directly related to him in the other world. The first is a man named Monkey D. Dragon. He is a revolutionary. The second is his son Monkey D. Luffy, he is a pirate. The third is Gol/Portagas D Ace, a pirate as well. The fourth is a man named Shanks, a pirate. The fifth person is the only women family member he has. Her name is Nico Robin. The final person is Monkey D. Garp, a marine.

 **So, the original fic didn't have anything from when he got the book to when I'm starting the next chapter. I felt that it needed something to kind of give an idea of the Harry in the story. I built on what the original author wrote and came out like this. I hope you guys like this. I'm always open to new ideas and would love for someone to point out if I made any mistakes. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can it just depends on when I can finish it, but it will be as soon as possible! So please Review so I can get everyone's opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**Chapter 2**

When Harry got home, he immediately ran up to his room to get away from his fuming uncle. As he sat down on his bed, he thought about what he learned.

'I need to find a way to contact Apollo, and figure out if he can take care of the Potter family until I learn everything I need to as Head. I wonder where he's been all this time and why no one told me I have family still.' He looked over at the book laying on his bed. 'Speaking of family, I guess I should read up on the members in the other world. Maybe that will help me decide if I really want to go over there. Casper did say that the book would come to me if I needed freedom. So hopefully that's why and not that they family is in trouble.'

He grabbed the book and sat on his bed opening the book to the family section to see what he could learn about his family in the other world. According to what the book said, most people think his family is a myth, as the World Government destroyed all records of the era that Casper lived in. Harry could understand the need to try and forget the era, as if he could do the same with the Dementors, he would. What he didn't like was the fact that the Government was ignoring a lot of the laws and rules that were put into place so that everyone had a chance to live in peace without war. He also didn't like the fact that these so-called Celestial Dragons, were calling themselves descendants of the Potter Family, when they weren't related to him or an of the Potters. They even ordered the execution of Roger. Harry was sad to note that he would have died anyways, but it was still a black mark against the dragons.

'Looks like I should go just to fix the problems and get rid of these so-called dragons. I will not tolerate anyone claiming to be from the family.' Harry put the book down and started to pace in his room to try and get rid of some of the anger that he had at the other world's Government. When he finally calmed down, he opened the book back up.

"Let's not worry about that right now, and just worry about reading the info the book has about the family that I do have there. Right Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted from her place on Harry's desk as if to agree. "Well I have a list of members that are still alive, so I will look at them first. Though it looks like someone did the family ritual I read about to bring someone into the family within the last 10 years in that world. According to the paper I got from Gringotts the youngest of the still alive members blood related, are Luffy and Ace. They are also the ones that did the ritual to bring Sabo into the family. Isn't that interesting?" Hedwig hooted and flew over to Harry's shoulder as if to read the book with him.

As they read about the history of the three boys, Harry was happy to know that Luffy was about to meet Shanks early in his life, but was appalled with how Garp treated all three boys. He was also appalled to know that Garp left Ace and Luffy to be raised by bandits. He read as Ace and Sabo grew up together in the forest, and eventually added Luffy to their group. He laughed at some of the adventures that he read about. He almost threw the book in anger when he read how a Celestial Dragon ordered for his ship to fire and kill Sabo when their ships crossed paths. He was thankful that Dragon was in the area and was able to save him before he died. They read in silence about how Ace and Luffy grew after the "death" of their brother. He laughed when he read about the note that Ace left their foster mother, claiming her as someone he loved. He smiled as he read about how Ace and Shanks met, though he was sad they didn't know they were uncle and nephew. He wanted to smack Ace upside the head when he challenged Whitebeard to a fight and ended up fighting for 5 days straight with the fish man Jimbe. He wanted to smack him again when he read about how Ace constantly tried to kill Whitebeard day after day, but was happy when he finally accepted his place in the crew. He grew in anger when he read about the death of Thatch, and the name of Teach rang a bell in his head. He looked back through some of the things that he read the day before, and found where he had read that name before. Teach was the last living descendant of Arcus Peverell, who was the cause of death for Sebastian Potter. He turned back to the pages about Ace, hoping that nothing was wrong, as that family had declared they would kill off the Potter Line. He closed his eyes in sadness as he read how Teach had captured Ace and handed him over to the Marines. He grew in anger once again when he read about how Ace was going to be executed instead of imprisoned like he should have been.

"Harry calm down. Maybe there is a reason for this like Roger. He might have an illness that I missed while reading." Harry quickly reread everything about Ace trying to find a reason to why Ace was to be executed other than the fact that he was a pirate and Roger's son. He grew angry when he couldn't find one.

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver a letter for me as fast as you can then come right back here. If I'm not here, find my cousin and stay with him till I come back. Got it?" Hedwig hooted and nudged Harry with her beak. Harry quickly wrote down a letter asking Hogfang to allow Harry to communicate with him when he was in the other world. He ripped out a blank page from the financial pages in the Potter book so that Hogfang would have a way to make more of the papers.

After Hedwig took off, he wrote another letter to Apollo explaining why Hedwig was there and if he would take care of her until he returned. He put the letter on his desk by the window, and started to pack his stuff into the trunk that had arrived with the book so that he could go through it when he returned. After he was sure that he had everything he might need, he looked in the book to see if he could shrink it. According to the book, it would shrink and turn into a necklace. He then looked for the directions on how to get to the other world. Apparently, all he had to do, was put a drop of blood onto the ring and tell it to transport him to the location that he needed, or the person he needed to get to. He quickly ran downstairs to grab his wand and broomstick from the cupboard under the stairs in case he needed them. He threw the book and items into the trunk as well and had it shrink. He put it around his neck running back up the stairs to his room.

"BOY WHAT IS THAT RACKET? YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANY FREAKY STUFF UP  
THERE!" Vernon yelled. Harry quickly looked around the room to make sure he had everything he would need as he could hear his uncle stomping up the stairs. He quickly pricked his thumb and allowed a drop of blood to touch the ring as his bedroom door was burst open.  
"Take me to Portages D. Ace!" The world started to spin, and Harry could recognize the feeling of a portkey. Suddenly the spinning stopped, and it felt like he was being dragged through a tunnel made of fire. He could feel his body burning, especially his head, but as soon as the burning started, it stopped. He could then feel a slight breeze as if he was standing on a boat in the middle of the ocean, though he didn't know if that was true or not, as he could hear fighting all around him. He opened his eyes, though he didn't know when he closed them, and looked around him. He saw that he was on top of a wooden plat form on an island with a symbol of a blue bird. On top of the wooden platform, with his back to him and arms in chains, was Ace. There were two other people on the platform with their backs to him.  
'Looks like there haven't noticed me yet. Hmm, the one sitting down kind of looks like how the book described Garp. Wonder who the other is though.' Harry looked past them, to the battlefield where he could see a lot of colorful people fighting people dressed in white.

"LUFFY!" Harry turned towards where Ace was looking, and saw that it was a boy in a yellow vest and a straw hat running towards them. 'That must be Luffy'

"Stay away Luffy! I know you know it. Were both Pirates. We both sailed on the sea as we liked. I have my own adventures. I have my own friends. I want to you to keep your hands off them! A wimp like you wants to save me?! You think I'll allow you to do that? It's so humiliating. Go back Luffy! Why did you come here? I beg you Luffy. I don't want you to share my fate. This is all my fault." Harry frowned as he watched Ace put his head to the platform and cried. His head shot back up when he heard Luffy yell.

"I'm your brother! I don't give a damn about the rules of pirates." Harry smiled and decided then was a good time to intervene. He subconsciously made his voice loud.

"Very well said Luffy." The three-people spun their heads around to look at him so fast that it looked like they could have snapped their necks. "I guess I should introduce myself before any of you idiots decide to attack me. My name is Lord Harry Potter." The guy with the afro frowned.

"Prove it." Harry sighed and took out his wand. He pointed his wand at the two men knocked out on the platform.

"Wingardium Leviosa" they were lifted up and he moved them off the platform. "That good enough?" He looked over at Afro guy questionably. The guy nodded.

"Good. Now let me explain why I am here." Harry looked around sadly at the damage that was made to the island in the fighting. "I am here because you idiots are trying to kill a member of the Potter family and go against the treaty that you people made with us 400 years ago.

"Which of these pirates have attacked the Celestial Dragons? We will make sure that they are dealt with quickly." Harry looked at Afro guy in disgust.

"Those people are not members of the Potter clan. I don't know why you people think they are, but your wrong. I am talking about Portagas D. Ace. He is a Potter through both his mother and his father. You people are very lucky that his father was already dying when you killed him, or I would have the right to kill you all where you stand. You are also lucky that Rouge died in childbirth. The only reason that I'm overlooking why she had to carry Ace for 20 months is the fact of it was her choice. Now this execution is over! You have no right to kill Ace unless you want the death of every single Marine here. I do not care about the other pirates, but you will let Portagas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy leave without a fight."

"You may have Ace, but Luffy is still a criminal. They are not related by blood, so the boy is not a Potter." Harry looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're an idiot. You obviously don't know bloodlines as well as you think you do. Luffy is Ace's cousin on his father's side. He is a Potter through his father! If you don't believe me why don't you ask your Vice Admiral here about his sons. Yes, I said sons as in plural." Garp looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Garp what is he talking about? Answer now!"

"Before I was married and had Dragon, I had a son with a woman in a bar. I didn't know about the boy until much later when I brought him in for his execution. He had taken his mother's name not mine." Garp looked down as if speaking about this hurt him.

"That man's name was Gol D. Roger. A man you killed. So, you will let me leave here with both Ace and Luffy, and you will do so without trying to stop us. Is that clear?" Harry glared at the Marines in front of him. Afro guy nodded.

"Very well you may leave, but the rest of the pirates are still to die here." Harry nodded. At his nod, Afro guy and ordered for Ace to be free and handed over to Harry. Ace looked like he wanted to yell at Harry when he was handed over, but Harry shook his head quickly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan to get your crew out of here without a problem, but you need to be quiet and work with me for a second." Harry whispered. Ace looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Harry looked back at Afro guy when he spoke up.

"My name is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. I would like to speak with you as soon as possible to get the names of the true Potter's and to find out if you have any plans for the Dragons. I am sorry that this had to happen for you to come here. I sincerely apologize on behalf of the Marines and welcome you to use one of our ships to use to leave." Harry nodded.

"We shall speak in a few days when this war of yours is over. Though I can give you the names of my family here and now. I just ask that if they have a bounty, it is changed to say captured only as was in the treaty you made with us."

"Very well, what are they?" Harry smirked, and Sengoku got the feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to here.

"Besides the obvious Ace, Luffy, Garp, and Dragon, there is also Nico Robin, Shanks, Trafalgar D. Water Law, and Outlook Sabo. They are the last members of my family, so if anything happens to there, I will come after the killers with the vengeance of the Potter family." Sengoku looked like he swallowed a sour lemon at the names.

"Does this mean that the Outlook family in the Goa Kingdom are Potters?" Garp looked at him questionably.

"No. Just Sabo as he was adopted into the family but a family ritual. That is all I will say on the matter. Now I do believe that it is time to leave. Ace would you like to do the honors?" Ace looked like he caught the cat and smirked.

"Of course." He took a large breath, and as loud as he could, yelled "ALL WHITEBEARD PIRATES RUN TO YOUR SHIPS! WE ARE LEAVING!" Harry laughed and started running towards the large group of pirates with Ace laughing with him. They were eventually joined by a smiling Luffy. As they went, they were joined by more and more pirates as they ran as quickly as they could to the ships. As Potter Luck works though, Luffy tripped and was left behind. Harry looked behind him to see what happened when he heard Luffy curse. He looked like he was having trouble standing up. Harry looked over at Ace.

"Ace keep running, I will get him!"

"I will help him as well. Your safety is all that matters right now so go!" A man in a purple shirt yelled at Ace. Ace looked pained but nodded and ran.

Harry ran back to Luffy and was in the process of lifting him up to help him stand when he felt heat on his back. He turned around to see a man with a red Hawaiian shirt and a marine jacket.

"You are not going anywhere. You are all just filthy pirates that think your above Justice. I shall end your pathetic lives here and now." He turned his arm into lava and held it back before moving it forward in a punch that was intercepted by the guy in the purple jacket. He had turned his arms into giant blue fire wings.

"Can you hold him off for a few minutes? I'll be able to take care of him then." The man looked back at Harry and nodded.

"Just hurry. I'm Marco by the way." Harry nodded and put Luffy down. He took his trunk off his neck and made it back to normal size. As fast as he could, he looked for the Potter book. When he found it, he looked for a spell that he saw that dealt with the devil fruits.

"Got it! Marco move out of the way in three seconds." Marco nodded and moved. Harry turned to the admiral. Holding his hand up. He began to chant a spell he read in the book. A gold thread erupted from his hand, hitting the admiral in the chest. Harry turned his hand palm up as the thread seemed to grow larger, pulling something from him. The golden thread slowly became a ball in Harry's Hand.

"I have taken back the gift stolen. The curse of the sea will remain," Harry, as the last of the thread joined the golden thread in hand. The light vanished to show a devil fruit. He grew angry at Harry and lifted his had trying to use his fruit. The admiral fell forward onto the ground and landed on his knees.

"How," whispered the man, shock written on his face. Harry smirked as the admiral realized that he no longer had his devil fruit power.

"These fruits are creations of the Potter. Any fruit that has caused anyone to lose the ability to swim has been stolen from the Potter family at some point in time. It is the cursed placed on the fruit to get revenge as they were originally used to help fight against the beings that were trying to kill all humans. If I find anyone is abusing the gift created from my family, they will lose their fruit, but will keep the curse. You are lucky that is all I am doing to you for threatening my family." said Harry "Now we will be leaving, and we will be taking the pirates that are here with us. Sengoku, I will meet with you in a few days. Expect me to have a few pirates with me as body guards, as someone of the things I've heard have made me weary of the World Government. This war is over." Harry put the fruit and the book back into his trunk and shrunk it. He placed it around his neck and started walking with Luffy towards Ace. They all turned and walked the rest of the way until they stood in front of Whitebeard himself.

"So, you are the one they call Whitebeard. From what I understand, Ace calls you father. Is this true?" Whitebeard looked at Harry for a moment as if judging him.

"Yes I am. All of my crew are my children." Harry nodded.

"Very well then. I declare you part of the Potter family, but you will not be full members. This means you do not have the same protection as Ace and Luffy."

"Fine with me. We are pirates, we live for the fight and freedom that comes from sailing the seas." Harry smiled.

"Nicely put. Now, I believe we should leave before some of the marines get it into their head to do a suicide attempt and attack us." He glanced around at the marines as he said this. Whitebeard seemed to understand and called out to his crew.

"Children! We are leaving. Head to the boats now." He turned to Harry. "When we sent sail, you will be visiting our doctor, as you look too skinny to be healthy." Harry shrugged.

"Sure. I already know I'm not in a healthy position. Comes with growing up without being giving a lot of food to eat." Whitebeards eyes darkened as he said this. As they reached the boats, they turned to hear someone yelling for them to wait. They saw Sengoku running towards them with a young marine with pink hair.

"Lord Potter, I ask that you take this young Marine here with you so that we may keep in contact. His name is Coby, and he has been trained by Garp himself." Harry glanced at him as if trying to see any ulterior motives.

"I'm not the one you should be asking." Sengoku nodded and turned to Whitebeard.

"Will you all this Marine onto your ship for communication reasons. I swear that we will not use him to attack your crew. It is just so that we have a way to communicate and keep watch incase Lord Potter needs use." Whitebeard gave him a long look.

"Very well, but if he harms any of my family. I will kill him."

"I understand." He turned to the Marines. "As Lord Potter he said, this war is over. I will personally fight any marine here who wishes to continue fighting."

"And we will help." Everyone turned towards the voice that spoke. It was a man with red hair, three scars over left eye, and a black cloak.

"Brat, it's about time you showed up." Whitebeard said amused at the same time Sengoku asked

"Red Haired Shanks, why are you here?" Shanks looked over at them and then at Harry, Ace, and Luffy.

"I am here because I was planning to stop the fighting, though it seems that I missed all the fun. Whitebeard, I offer use of my ship to help transport any of your men that you cannot find a ship for." Whitebeard nodded.

"May I suggest that we leave soon? I feel like I am going to collapse in exhaustion, and Luffy and Ace need medical attention." Harry spoke up. Shanks looked over at the boy and saw that he was barley standing and was close to passing out. Which he did a few seconds after he spoke. He rushed towards the boy to try and catch him before he hit the ground only for Izo to catch him first. Izo looked him over when he did.

"He's fine, he just needs rest. I can't find any injuries on him, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone watching over him." Whitebeard walked over and pick Harry and Luffy, who had also passed out at this point, up and carried them towards Shank's ship.

"Let's go!" The pirates cheered and all scrambled to get on one of the ships in the bay. As soon everyone was on a ship they set a course for one of the islands under the protection of Whitebeard. They were eventually joined by Law who had been heading towards the battle intending to meet Harry after hearing him claim him as family. Law took over as doctor to Harry and Luffy. Luffy eventually woke up after about a week, and a lot of people wanted to cry when hearing about some of the stunts that his crew had down. Shanks and Ace just smirked and laughed at the stories. The whitebeard crew enjoyed hearing about some of the stories from when Luffy and Ace were growing up.

A week later, Harry opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

**Chapter 3**

Harry could feel his body rocking as if it was on a boat drifting on the waves. He slowly opened his eyes to see wooden planks that looked as if they had seen better days above his head. He looked around and saw that the room was full of medical supplies, herbs, and books. It reminded him of the infirmary at Hogwarts. The bed he was in, was a single bed that was extremely comfortable. Looking down at his body, Harry noticed that he was completely naked. With a bright blush on his face, he looked over at the nightstand by the bed, to see a pair of comfortable blue pirate pants, a red shirt, and a gold sash. Right next to the sash was his shrunken trunk necklace, wand, and old cloths.

Quickly, he put on the new clothes. As soon as he was dressed, he made his way towards the door where he could hear voices that sounded like they were arguing. Harry followed the noise, and ended up at a door that lead outside. Cracking the door open, he could see Whitebeard standing behind a bunch of people, and a man with a fluffy hat blocking their way to the door.

"You will not wake him. He needs to sleep, not be overwhelmed by idiotic pirates with no thought other than themselves. If you do not back off and leave, I will do worse then switch your bodies with water barrels this time." he heard being snapped at someone. Were they arguing about him?

"Children, listen to the doctor. Law, I understand he is your patient, but this is still my ship and I will not have you threatening my crew." said Whitebeard over the arguing crew members that became quiet when they heard their father talking.

"I wouldn't have to threaten them, if they would just leave my patient and I alone. They are annoying and have no respect for personal boundaries. I am here to make sure that Lord Potter in there wakes up in a good and healthy condition. I am not here to be a doctor to your crew. If I was, I would have cut off your hands so that you couldn't constantly disregard orders not to drink alcohol. Now, order your men to back off, so that I can go back to taking care of my patient." Harry heard someone walking towards the door, so he quickly jumped back into bed and closed his eyes to make it seem like he was asleep.

"I know you're awake." Harry opened his eyes to see the man with the fluffy hat standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't hi me. You have been in a coma for the past two weeks. Now get up we are going to the gallery so that you can eat. I will not have you starve and ruin my work of making you somewhat healthy."

Harry nodded and got off the bed following the fluffy hat man. As they walked, they were joined by a boy with pink hair that was wearing a marine uniform. Harry tried to keep track of which hallways they walked down, but when they stepped outside, he was blown away from the sight of an endless ocean.

"You look as if you've never seen the ocean before."

Harry looked over to where the voice came from to see Ace and Luffy walking over to them. "I've only been to the coast in my world once before, and it was dark out so I couldn't see anything."

Ace frowned and asked, "Your family never went to the Ocean before? How big is your island that you can't just walk to it?"

Harry sighed, and looked out to the ocean again. "I didn't live on an island. The world I'm from has land masses about the size of 10 of your biggest islands put together. My family has gone to the ocean lots of times. They just never wanted to take the family freak with them." Harry turned back to the others, when he felt the heat in the area rise. He saw Ace on fire, Luffy had his hat covering his eyes, the pink marine looked like he wanted to cry, and the fluffy hat man had white knuckles from holding his sword to hard. Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"So your called a freak too," asked the pink haired marine looking up at Harry with sad eyes,

"What do you mean too? I didn't think there was magic in this world." Harry looked at the marine in confusion.

"We are considered freaks because of our devil fruits. They are considered works of the devil and unnatural. yoi"

Harry turned to the voice and saw it was the guy from before, Margo or something.

"I'm guessing from your face you don't remember my name. Its…"

"Pineapple head!" Luffy yelled out jumping on the man's back.

"No its flaming chicken Luffy. Get it right," Ace yelled as he attempted to pull Luffy of the man.

"MY NAME IS MARCO! I have told you that too many times now in the past week, yoi!" Harry hid a laugh, recognizing that Luffy was trying to change the subject.

"Well this is fun and all, but you mister still need to eat. I am not going to help you again if you get hurt because you didn't listen."

Harry nodded and followed The fluffy hat man, leaving behind the trio that was fighting. "So what is your name mister pink haired marine?" The marine boy looked at Harry in confusion before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh ya, forgot you were unconscious when I was introduced to everyone. My name is Coby, I am acting as a go between for you and the Marines. So if you have any requests needed for the Fleet Admiral, I can send them to him. He also told me that he wanted me to tell you that he would like to set up a meeting with you as early as possible so that he can formally apologize for all the trouble that was caused by the war."

"Well as I told him before, I will meet with him, but I will be bringing someone with me as a guard. For that to happen, I would need to talk to the captain of this ship about taking some of his men to protect me."

Coby nodded at this. "That is reasonable. I shall send that to him. I have also been told to ask if you can meet with Vice-Admiral Garp. He.."

"Is the grandfather to both Ace and Luffy, yes I know. I will meet with him, after my meeting with the Fleet Admiral. Now, what is your name, mister fluffy hat?" The man in question stopped and looked at Harry as if he had two heads.

"You know for someone who claimed to know who the Potters are, you certainly can't recognize them. My name is Law. You claimed me as family, and because you did that, Straw Hat-ya won't let me leave."

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I'm still learning about the members of the family. I just took up headship a day before I came here, so I only had time to read about Ace. I saw his execution was about to happen and kinda just rushed here."

"Then how did you know I was a part of the family? Not that I'm complaining too much, as it gets the Marines off my back a bit."

"As I was reading up on the Family history, there was a section that listed all members of the family that are currently alive right now. If you want, I can look up exactly how you are related to me after we eat, 'cause I am starving." Law nodded and lead the way down another hall that opened up to a room that was full of tables, some of which were empty and some full of people.

"Now sit, I shall go and inform the cooks that you are here for some food. Marine-ya, watch to make sure that no one bothers him until I get back." Coby nodded and sat down next to Harry looking at the other people with slight fear as they were all watching the small group.

"So Coby, who's ship is this?"

"This ship belongs to the Pirate Yonko Whitebeard. You talked with him back in Marineford, remember?"

Harry thought back to the fight. "Kinda. I'm guessing he was the big guy with the mustache that looked like a white banana?"

Coby gaped at Harry in horror. "Don't call him that! He is known as the strongest man in the world! He is a ruthless pirate that would kill you just for thinking that!"

"Gur gur gur gur, I didn't think I scared the marines that much!" Coby and Harry jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Whitebeard standing behind them. "Mind if I join you boys?"

"Of course you may, though I don't know why you are asking, as this is your ship." Coby looked at Harry in horror as he said this.

"Yes it is my ship, but you are guests here, and I think Marco and Ace would be mad if I just sat without asking. Gur gur gur." Coby gave a small gasp and ran out of the room muttering about contacting someone named Sengoku.

"Just sit down! Those damn cooks gave me more food when they saw you walk over." They looked up to see Law standing there with two large platters of food in his hands.

"You didn't hurt any of my men this time did you?" Law rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt them when I cut them up. It would only hurt them if they stepped out of the orb I created. But no. I didn't hurt any of your men this time. " He turned to Harry. "Now you. I want you to eat as much as you can, and at the same time explain what these are for me." He held out some potion bottles filled with liquid.

"Oh. Those are potions that I am suppose to take for a few injuries that I gained about a month ago."

"So they are for healing? Explain them in detail before I give them to you. I refuse to let you take anything that I do not know about." Harry nodded.

"I'll explain as best as I can. The white one is a bone strengthening potion. It strengthens my bones so that they don't break as easy. I'm suppose to take that one before I eat, so that I can wash the taste down, The light blue one is a Nutrient Potion. When I was younger, I wasn't able to get all the nutrients that I needed so this potion helps to fill the hole. This one" He held up a black bottle. "This is an Immune Potion. It works with the nutrient potion to fix my immune system so that I don't sick often. I have to drink these well I eat as they mostly just make my body absorb the nutrients from food better. The last one with the clear liquid is an eye correction potion. I'm suppose to put 3 drops in each eye before I go to sleep until all the liquid is gone."

Law held up the potions so that he could examine them better. "What type of injuries did you have, and I am going to test these before you take them." Harry nodded and watched as Law walked away with his potions. Once Law was out of view, he turned to Whitebeard, who was eating a large turkey leg the size of his arm.

"So, Whitebeard right?" The man put the turkey leg that we was eating down and nodded.

"Yes that is right. And you are Lord Potter." Harry grimaced.

"Just call me Harry. I not used to being called Lord yet. Anyways I was wondering if I would be allowed to talk with you about using some of your men as bodyguards for my meeting with The Fleet Admiral." Whitebeard looked at Harry as if he was studying him.

"Very well brat. Eat and we will talk later." Harry nodded and looked at the platters to see what looked appetizing. On the platters was a variety of fruits, vegetables, soups, and meats. Harry helped himself to a few pieces of ham, some potatoes, corn, and an apple. The two ate in silence until the doors burst open and Ace and Luffy came running in.

"Found you!" Luffy ran up to Harry and jumped as if to jump onto Harry's back, but was stopped by Ace grabbing Luffy's shirt.

"Lu, leave him alone right now. It's time to eat…" "MEAT!"Luffy launched himself out of Ace's grip and started devouring all the meat at the table. Harry watched in amazement as they continuously stuffed their faces without stopping.

"You guys remind me of someone else I know. He eats just about anything in front of him and won't stop until we force him away from the food." Luffy looked up at Harry and swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Oh, are you talking about one of your friends? Tell us about them! I want to hear about your adventures. Your from another world right? What's it like? Is there yummy food there? Is.."

"Luffy shut up and let him answer your questions before you ask more." Luffy looked over at Ace and pouted.

"But Ace! I have so many questions!" Ace shook his head at Luffy's whining, and Whitebeard and Harry laughed.

"We can talk after you eat. Besides, I want to get to know you guys!" Harry smiled as Luffy nodded and tore into the food in front of them.

"You should get some food before he eats it all." Harry looked at Ace who had spoken. "I'm not kidding. See he is already eating off your plate." Harry followed Ace's finger to see a hand grabbing a turkey leg off his plate and stretch back to Luffy. He watched as the hand then moved on to steal from Ace's plate. He snickered when Luffy let out a whine when Ace smacked his hand away.

"Stay away from my food Luffy!" Ace pointed a fork at Luffy as Harry and Whitebeard laughed.

"But Ace! Your food is the best!" Luffy pouted.

"It's the same food dumbass!" Ace growled. Luffy growled back and launched himself over the tablet and tackled Ace to the ground. Harry laughed watching them, but stopped and turned when he saw Whitebeard stand up.

"Well brat, I shall take my leave for now. Have someone lead you to the deck so we can have our meeting." Harry nodded and Whitebeard turned to the fighting duo.

"Ace when you are done, find the other commanders, Shanks, and Law. I wish to meet with them before the meeting." Ace paused in his fighting to nod at Whitebeard before going back to slamming Luffy's head to the floor. Harry winced at the thud that he heard as Luffy was slammed into a wall.

"Umm maybe we should finish eating? We don't want to keep the captain waiting too long." Ace and Luffy paused to look at Harry as he spoke.

"I guess. Well I'm done anyways, and need to gather the other commanders." Ace looks around and sighs seeing that the room cleared during his fight with Luffy. "Lu, can you lead.. Um what's your name again?" Harry laughed.

"My name is Harry Potter. You can call me Harry though." Luffy and Ace smiled.

"Ok. Lu, can you lead Harry up to the deck while I grab everyone else? You do remember the way right?" Luffy paused with his hand leading a ham bone to his mouth and got a thoughtful look on his face. Harry and Ace sweatdropped as Luffy started to sweat from thinking hard. Finally he looked up with a smile and nodded. Ace laughed and patted Luffy on the head affectionately.

"I'll leave it to you then. See you in a bit." Ace walked out of the gallery, grabbing a boy wearing a victorian outfit as he went. Harry turned back to Luffy and laughed as he saw that Luffy looked like a balloon with how much he was eating. He laughed harder when Luffy burped and ended up bouncing around the room from the pressure that came with it.

"Well should we go?" Harry asked as Luffy stood up from where he crashed into a table. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Sure. Where are we going again?" Harry facepalmed and started towards the door.

"The deck for the meeting remember." Luffy laughed.

"Oh ya! follow me!" Luffy heads out the door running with Harry behind him.

 **Meanwhile**

"Pops I got everyone!" Ace yelled out as he came closer to his captain with a large group made up of the other commanders following him. Whitebeard grinned and looked away from where he was talking to Shanks.

"Good. Now my sons, I want each of you to play nice when Lord Potter gets here. I want each of you to think about what he has to ask, and if you have any questions for him." Everyone nodded.

"Pops, his name is Harry by the way. Told me and Luffy down in the gallery." Whitebeard looked down at Ace and nodded. Everyone started throwing out questions to ask until Marco spoke up.

"How exactly do we even know he is the real Lord Potter, and not someone who is just claiming to be him. For all we know this could be a ploy to get us to trust him and then get us killed from a trap." Whitebeard leaned back in his chair in thought.

"I understand why you would think that. Would you allow me to prove to you that I am the real Lord Potter?" Everyone turned around in shock at hearing Harry speak.

"Please do so. I personally would like to know why you say that I am part of the Potter family, as I am almost certain I am not related to the idiot next to you." Law said pointing at Luffy.

"OI! Don't call my little brother an idiot!" Ace raised a fiery fist towards Law. Marco pushes Ace to the ground before he could move.

"Cool off idiot. That is not why we are here." Ace glares up at Marco but calms down.

"Fine." He sat up with his legs crossed pouting till Luffy came and sat next to him. Everyone turned towards Harry with eyebrows lifted.

"Well this is kinda a long story that starts even before my birth. I don't know all of it, as I am still learning my history, so I'll explain as best as I can." Whitebeard looked at Harry for a minute before motioning him to continue.

"From what I know, my Great-Great-Great-Grandfather was Casper Potter. He was last official head of the family, as the family ring went missing before his son Haden could take over. It turns out that before Haden could take over, Casper put a spell on the ring to make it into a portal to this world, and sent it along with the Potter family Grimoire away under a spell that it would go to the next Potter that needed the freedom that this world needed, or if the branch of the family here was threatened with extinction." Marco narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by spells, portals, and Grimoire? I have never heard of those before." Some of the other pirates nodded agreeing with Marco.

"Well you have to understand that my world is a little different than yours. From the way that Casper described it in his letter, he was transported here during an experiment that he was working on. He said that it was a world made of mostly ocean and islands compared to my world which is mostly land with a few oceans and lakes.

He said that there was no magic in this world, and people lived in fear of creatures that could not be fought against in this world. He said he eventually made a deal that he would help the Government at the time to get rid of the creatures, and give the people a way to fight back, but the Government would never intentionally kill any of his descendants. They agreed, so he created what are now called Devil Fruits." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"How is that possible, Legends say that the gods created the Devil Fruits." A man dressed in a kimoto asked with a slight curious tone.

"Well from what I've read in the Potter Grimoire, our family has an affinity towards potions, and necromancy. Casper, using potions, turned fruits into containers for souls that he brought forth using necromancy. he sealed them into the fruits and passed them out. Depending on the soul, would depend on the ability." Harry looked around and noticed that everyone had an uneasy look to them. "Um did I say something wrong?"

"No, just the whole Devil Fruits being souls, makes people a little uneasy. We were always told that they just were." Harry looked at Marco as he said this and nodded in understanding.

"I understand that. Necromancy is actually outlawed in our world because people who didn't understand the magic used it for things that were against human nature. My family stopped using the magic in public after the death of Sebastian Potter. He was the eldest son of Casper." Ace looked up at Harry.

"You still haven't explained why you are considered the Lord Potter." Harry looked over at him curiously trying to figure out what he meant before he smiled in understanding.

"A few days ago, I was involved in a fight that killed one of the only people that I considered family. After the fight I was told some horrible news and then thrown into my mother's sister's house and told that I was not allowed to have any contact with anyone from my world." Ace and Luffy looked saddened at the thought of being alone, and everyone else was angered by the thought of him being pushed to the side after what happened.

"One day, I was laying in my bed when i heard a noise at my window. I opened it up to see a hawk there with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. When I grabbed the parchment, the hawk bit me and the parchment started to glow and disappeared. In its place was the Grimoire, letter, and a trunk. The leader explained that I was to be the next Lord Potter, as I had a true yearning for freedom, or this branch was in trouble. Claimed the title, found out that Ace was in trouble, and came to help." Harry looked around and most people had a thoughtful look on their faces.

"You've said Grimoire a few times now. What is it?" The man in the kimono asked.

"The Grimoire is a book that is special to my family. it has the entire family history in it, at least starting from when our name started. It also contains all information related to the family. Like finances and Family Magics. It also has the names of every single family member including ones that have been sworn into the family by our family ritual. As far as I could see, there has only been 2 people sworn into the family. One was Outlook Sabo who Ace and Luffy sworn into the family. His name is technically Outlook D. Sabo. The other was a man named Trafalgar Waters. He was sworn into the family by Cassper and Mia Potter. They were the grandchildren of Casper Potter. Waters, after the ritual became known as Trafalgar D. Waters due to him being a Potter. Law is the last descendant of Waters that is alive." Law looked interested in the conversation as did Ace and Luffy.

"Ok well how are Shanks, Ace, and Luffy members of the family?" Harry looked over at Marco who had spoken.

"They are all descendants of Seagar potter. He was the youngest son of Yasha Potter. Yasha was the only daughter of Casper. If you want I can get the book out and explain the who bloodline if you want." Whitebeard nodded at him to do so. Harry took of his necklace and allowed it to enlarge into its full size and opened the trunk. He grabbed the book and pulled it out closing the trunk and shrinking it again.

"Lets see, Casper Potter. Ah here we go. So Casper Potter had two sons and a daughter. The oldest son was Haden, Haden had three sons and a daughter. His son Henry had a son named Fleamont. Fleamont had a single son named James who was my father. That is my relation to Casper." Whitebeard nodded for him to continue when he looked up. "Who do you want to know next?" Shanks raised his hand.

"Do me next, as I am the oldest out of us here." Harry nodded and turned to Shank's section. Lets see here. Casper's daughter Yasha had the three children, the youngest was Seagar who had three sons. You are a descendant of the second child Seabast. Seabast had a daughter named Luna who had a son named Sol. Sol had a son named Iolan who had a single son named Strosa who is your father." Shanks interrupted him.

"That's not possible. My father's name was Nolan." Harry shook his head.

"Strosa had you with a woman who was married to Nolan. according to the book, he didn't know she was married or that she ended up pregnant from that time." Shanks sank down to the ground in shock. Harry turned to Ace and Luffy. "Who wants to go next?" Ace pointed to Luffy.

"Do this idiot next." Harry smiled and turned to Luffy's page.

"Looks like you're also a descendant of Seager, but the first son Lush. Lush had a son named Spade, who had a son named Yoshi. Yoshi had a son named Casper, who had your grandfather Garp. Garp had your father, Dragon, who had you." Luffy laughed

"Sougi. That's so cool. Look Shanks! I'm related to you!" Everyone laughs as Luffy jumps around. Harry turns towards Ace.

"Your turn. Ready?" Ace looks down for a second then nodded. Harry smiled and turned to his page.

"Huh." Harry looked at the book in shock.

"What is it?" Harry looked up at Ace.

"Your a descendant of both Lush and Seabast." Ace looked at Harry in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well according to this, your mother and father were both Potters." Everyone turned to look at Ace.

"Explains the idiocy." Marco jokes. Ace looks at him with a glare then turns to Harry.

"Details please." Harry nodded not wanting that glare on him.

"Well from Lush, it goes, Lush, Spade, Yoshi, Casper, Garp, Roger, then you. You and Luffy are blood cousins on your father's side."

"NOOO! Ace is my brother!" Luffy yells out clinging to Ace.

"I'm not saying he isn't. just explaining how your blood related." Ace nods agreeing with Harry. "Now your mother's side goes like this. Seabast, Luna, Sol, Iolan, Stosa, Rouge, you." Shanks interrupted again.

"Are those the same Stosas?" Harry nodded. "That would make Ace my nephew. Well shit." Everyone nodded well Ace sat in shock and disgust at the thought of being related to Shanks. He got up and ran away when Shanks ran to give him a hug.

"Stay away from me you big idiot!" Shanks laughed and continued to chase Ace around the deck with Luffy who joined in the chase thinking it was a game of tag. Marco walked over to Harry.

"Anyone else in our world that's related to you guys?" Harry nodded and opened the book to another page.

"This one is related through the third child of Seagar, Haderiel. Haderiel had a son named Damien who had two daughters. One of the daughters died young without any children, and the other was named Naso. Naso had a son named Micheal, who had a daughter named Xila. Xila had a daughter named Nemo who had a daughter named Oliva. Oliva had a daughter named Robin who is on Luffy's crew." Everyone looked shocked at the thought of the Ohara demon being a Potter. Whitebeard started laughing drawing attention to him from everyone.

"The Government is going to hate this information. Gur ar ar ar" The other pirates started laughing as well and Harry smiled. He looked down at the book that had changed so much in his life in such a small time. Flipping through the pages he noticed something that a lot of the members seemed to have in common. He looked back up at Luffy and studied his hat for a bit. Marco walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked up.

"I don't know. That hat that Luffy is wearing, It shows up alot in the book. Do you know anything about it?" Marco shook his head.

"Not really. I remember that Shanks used to have it. He is the one that gave it to Luffy, according to Ace at least." Harry frowned. turning the pages trying to find the first person the have the hat. He finally stopped at Casper's page.

"Hey look at this." Harry held the book up to Marco showing a picture of a mass of darkness holding the hat out to Casper.

"Looks like there is a symbol on the ribbon. Oi idiots, get over here. I want to see Idiot number three's hat." Marco yelled out are Ace, Shanks, and Luffy. They stopped running around and came over.

"Why do you want to see my hat?" Luffy looked at Marco in confusion holding his hat in his hands.

"We want to check something. Shanks you had this hat before him right?" Shanks nodded in confusion. "Where did you get it?"

"Captain Roger gave it to me." Marco looked at Harry.

"That matches the book. Now we just need to see if it has the symbol." Marco nodded and looked back at the trio that was looking at them in confusion.

"Harry noticed that your hat shows up alot in the book with a bunch of different people. We want to see if they are the same hat. Does yours have a symbol like this on the ribbon?" Harry turns the book towards Luffy as Marco talked. Luffy and Shanks looked at the picture and looked back at the hat.

"Ya it does." Luffy lifted the hat to show a faded symbol on the red silk ribbon.

"Nice. Seems like we found a family heirloom. That hat seems to have been in the family since Casper himself. Though I wonder why in the picture its given to him by a mass of darkness." Marco shrugged.

"Maybe its symbolism for something?" Harry shook his head.

"No the book only records what happens, it doesn't make stuff up. Luffy, you mind if I study the hat for a little?" Luffy looked at Harry then at Shanks who shrugged. Luffy nodded.

"Sure but don't do anything to it. It's my treasure." Harry smiled and grabbed the hat. He ran his hand over the symbol and the hat started to glow. Harry dropped the hat in shock and everyone jumped away, as the hat started to float and a figure appeared under it. The figure looked around and smiled at the sight of Luffy and Shanks.

"Well hello my wonderful descendants. My name is Casper Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Casper looked at all the pirates that were gathered around him. He bowed.

"Hello. My name is Casper Potter. You may know me as the World Crosser, Agent of Death, or Destroyer of Gates." He looked up to see everyone staring at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Only reason we know the name Casper Potter, is because Harry here is the newest Lord Potter." Ace pulled Harry towards him as he spoke. Casper frowned and looked at him.

"That shouldn't be possible. I made sure that the Potter family ring would never be used by another Potter on Earth. Unless you are a member from here on Oceana that found their way to Earth, and even then, there is no possible way for you to be the next Lord as it has to pass through the male line." Ace glared as Casper floated closer towards Harry in anger.

"Stay away from him." Ace yelled pushing Harry behind him and lighting his fist on fire. Casper paused seeing the other pirates follow Ace's lead by lifting their weapons.

"Fine. Explain how exactly you claim to be the Potter Lord." Casper glared at Harry but didn't attempt to move any closer. Harry peaked over Ace's shoulder and nodded.

"Ace can you move so I can see him to explain?" Ace looked at Harry worried, but did as he said standing next to him. Harry turned to Casper.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am the last blood descendant of the eldest son of Haden Potter. I received a letter from you a few weeks ago saying that you had put a spell on it so that it would go to a Potter that need the freedom that Oceana could give me, or if the family here was in danger of becoming extinct." Casper narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

"Ya, that seems like something I would do. I was more attached to this world the I was to Earth before my death. I guess that means that you are a wizard?" Harry nodded slowly, and Casper floated down so that he was sitting and scratched his head sighing. "Do you know what happened after I left this world? I only have memories up until I passed this hat to my daughter Yasha." Harry smiled and pulled out the Potter book which made Casper's eyes grow in shock.

"That's the Potter Grimoire! It has been lost of years. How do you have it?" Harry almost dropped the book in shock when Casper appeared in front of him suddenly. Ace shot a fireball at him, that passed through and would have hit Marco if he hadn't dodged.

"Oi watch where your aiming Ace!" Marco yelled over as he stood up.

"Sorry. Wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at this guy, but it passed through him." Ace glared at Casper holding Harry behind him as other pirates joined Ace in guarding Harry.

"Look I just wanted to make sure that was the real book. It has been lost to the family since my great-great-grandfather Carden. He was said to have hidden it where no one could find it. So how do you have it." Casper goes back to glaring at Harry.

"It came with the letter that you sent me. You sent me this, the letter, the family ring, and a trunk filled with stuff. I'm guessing that after you went back to Earth, you found the book and sent it with a timed spell to the next person who would need it." Harry popped his head over Ace's shoulder so that he could see Casper as he spoke. Casper narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell would I send it to you. I have no plans to even continue the Potter Lordship. Both of my sons abandoned me here. There is no way I would make them the next Potter Lord." Harry frowned.

"That doesn't match what your letter said. In it you said that you wanted to pass down the knowledge to whoever got your letter so that they could help the family here." Casper narrowed his eyes.

"Let me see this letter." Harry nodded and opened the trunk to get the letter. Ace, Marco, Shanks, and Whitebeard narrowed their eyes when Casper looked at the trunk in shock as if surprised it was here. Harry held the letter up so that Casper could read it. Casper sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well that is my handwriting, and you also have my personal trunk. Though the letter leaves out a lot of what happened when I came here." Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Does this have to do with why in the book you are given that hat by a mass of darkness?" Casper looked confused for a second then smiled.

"You mean Death. He is the mass of darkness you're talking about. He doesn't have an exact shape so that would be a good description of him." Harry looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean Death?" Casper studied Harry for a bit then sighed.

"I will only tell anyone who is a Potter. It has to do with family secrets and magics." Harry looked over at Whitebeard.

"Is it alright if we use one of the cabins for this meeting?" Whitebeard looked down on them and nodded after a few seconds.

"You may use Ace's quarters. It should be enough for six of you." Harry smiled, and Casper looked confused.

"Six? I thought there was only three." He looked around at everyone trying to figure out who else was a family member. Ace rolled his eyes and started walking towards his quarters.

"Come on let's get this over with already." Shanks, Luffy, and Law started following Ace across the deck. Harry started to as well, but stopped noticing that Casper wasn't with him. He turned around and saw that he was gaping the group heading towards the doors.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked as he walked back to Casper. Casper looked at him with narrowed eyes and nodded. They ran to catch up with the group. As they walked through the door, Harry turned back around when he heard Marco call for him.

"Harry! Wait a sec!" Marco stopped in front of him. "Pops wants to speak with you again after your done with your little family meeting thing." Harry nodded and turned back to follow Ace to his quarters. "Same place as before!" He heard Marco yell behind him.

"So what do you mean about Death? That is just a thing, right? It's not a being." Casper looked over at Shanks who had a spooked look on his face.

"What do you know of the creation of the Worlds?" Harry sat in thought well everyone else shook their heads.

"Well that depends. Are you asking based on religion?" Casper shook his head.

"No. I am talking about the creation of the worlds based on what actually happened." Harry looked confused. "Let me tell you the story." Everyone sat down in a circle around him.

"Long before the world was created, there were two beings. They were called Chaos and Order. They decided that they wanted a place to call their own, so they created Earth. When the Earth was first created by them, they decided that they wanted companions for the world so that they would have someone other than themselves to talk to. This lead to the creation of the beings known and Magic, Life, Death, and Nature. Each had their own wants and needs as well as abilities specific to them.

Nature decided that the Earth was bland and created the plants, humans, and animals with the help of Life.

Magic became jealous of Natures creations, and with the help of Life, created humans that had the ability to use Magic's abilities.

Death, under the orders of Order, made it so that everything would die at some point. These orders made Death wish that he was not created to kill anything he touched. Life and Nature became so disgusted with Death's ability that would kill off everything that they created, that they eventually pushed him to the ends of the universe, where Death met Chaos once again.

Death with the help of Chaos, created another being called Water so that Death would have a companion that would not die in his presence. They created another world with Water being the main component. Chaos recruited Magic, who helped by bringing some of her creations to this new world.

They called this world Oceana.

Unknown to Death, Magic used some of the leftover energy from the world creation to create a child that she gave to a family on Earth. Magic, to cover up the fact she created a child with Death energy, gave each of her creations on Earth an ability that would pass to their children. These abilities would be called family magics.

Life became jealous of Death since he had the favor of Chaos, so he created creatures that were neither dead or alive, and released them into Oceana with the hope that they would destroy the world.

Death, was horrified that he could not destroy these creatures, managed to capture some of these creatures and sealed them back on Earth.

That is the story of the Creation of both Earth and Oceana." Casper looked around to see everyone looking at him with either stars in their eyes (Luffy and Shanks), disbelieving looks (Ace), or thoughtful/interested looks (Law and Harry). "What?"

"What happened to the creatures? I have never heard of them." Law questioned with a look of wonder.

"Well the creatures on Earth were eventually released by someone. Wizards eventually found a spell that made them follow their orders. Harry, you should have learned of these creatures. They are called Dementors." Harry gained a disgusted look on his face and everyone else gained an interested look.

"Those creatures shouldn't even exist. They suck the souls out of the living, leaving the person to live a half-life not able to do anything." Casper nodded agreeing with Harry.

"Now the creatures here were a little different. They didn't suck the souls out of their victims, they just sucked out the life force of people leaving them to die as they went." Law had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I still have never heard of these creatures." Shanks looked down.

"I have. It was written down on the finally Polygraph on Raftel. The creatures were said to be sealed into an island by the first Potter. Which I'm guessing is you?" Shanks looked up at Casper.

"Yes. When I went through the Portal, Death approached me. I was able to stay alive since our family is a descendant of the son of Death and Magic. It's why our family is the only one that can do true Necromancy. Death asked me to find a way to get rid of the creatures that were plaguing his world. I agreed, so he sent me here to Oceana. I found the Patronus spell worked for the most part in driving the creatures away, but it didn't affect them the same as it did with the Dementors. So, I tried to contact Death for a way to seal them away like he did the ones on Earth. Took about a year, but he finally appeared and gave me a way to contact him." He pointed to the hat. "You see the symbol on the side, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well that is the true crest of our family. It is also the symbol that Death gave to our ancestor Ignotus Peverell and his brothers." Harry frowned studying the symbol.

"It was also used as the symbol for the Dark Lord Grindelwald when he took power during my world's second World War. I can understand why the family stopped using that symbol, because that was around the time that all Necromancy was made illegal to do." Casper looked horrified at the thought of a different symbol well everyone else blanched at the thought of a World War.

"We have a different crest?" Harry nodded and pulled the book out to show a crest of a lion holding a vial in its mouth. Casper chuckled. "That would have been created by my grandson Jayden. He was obsessed with lions. Anyways back to my story." Everyone nodded, but Harry caught a few looks from Shanks and Law saying that he would have to explain a few things to them later.

"Only members of the family can see the symbol, as like I said, it was placed by Death so that we could activate it and he would come to us. He also gave me the idea for the creation of Devil Fruits." "YOU CREATED THE FRUITS!" Ace and Luffy shouted, well Law looked shocked.

"Some of them yes. The rest were created by my grandchildren Casper and Mia. The ones that I created are called Logia I think. It's the ones that make you turn into the elements themselves." Ace looked at him wide eyed before holding up his hand and lighting it on fire. Casper smiled and nodded. "Yes, that fruit is one. After I had created these, I was approached by the current World Government. They had heard that I could get rid of the creatures and asked if I would help them. I agreed on the condition that they would leave my family alone for as long as we existed. So, I gave them a few of the fruits I had created, and we chased the creatures to an island just south of what I believe you call Raftel. It was there that with the help of Death, I was able to put a blood ward on the island that wouldn't allow them to leave so that they were stuck there unless someone from our blood released them. It was right around that time that I had my wonderful little Yasha." Casper squealed. Everyone else looked at him like he was insane.

"So getting back on topic," Casper looked embarrassed as Law spoke. "You are saying that our family has dealings with Death and that our blood is able to release creatures into our world that could literally kill a person just by being near them." Casper nodded. "How would if work with me? I'm not a Potter by blood, so would my blood even work?" Casper looked confused.

"What do you mean you are not a Potter by blood. The only way that could happen is if you were declared a sibling to the family during a very specific ritual."

"He was. According to the book, Casper and Mia declared his ancestor Water into the family." Casper looked at Harry as he spoke.

"Ah, I understand now. No, your blood wouldn't work, as you do not have Potter Blood running through your veins. The only thing you might have, would be our partial immortality." Ace's head snapped over to Casper.

"Partial immortality? Are you saying that our family and those we declare are unable to die?" Casper and Luffy looked confused.

"That is what I said yes." Ace turned to Harry.

"You said we claimed Sabo as our brother." Luffy grew wide eyed as he understood where his brother was going.

"Sabo is alive?" Harry looked over at Luffy who was giving him a half hopeful, half crying look.

"That's what I said before didn't I? I told the Marines that he was on the safe list as he is family." Harry squeaked and Luffy tackled him.

"Where! Where is Sabo?!" Harry looked over at Ace for help as he laid on the ground with a crying Luffy shaking him.

"Luffy get off him so that he can answer. Then we can go find the idiot." Luffy sniffed and did as told.

"I would have to look at the book to find out. But we can do that later right? I want to know more about what Casper was talking about with Death." Ace narrowed his eyes but nodded and pulled Luffy into his lap to keep him calm. Casper watched all of this with a smile on his face.

"What else would you like to know?" Harry looked thoughtful for a second.

"Who was Ignotus and how is he connected to our family?" Casper looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Did your parents not teach you anything about our family? Seriously how are you the Lord Potter if you don't know where our name comes from." Harry looked down in embarrassment and anger. Law and Shanks glared at Casper. He held his hands up. "I told you before, I never wanted to continue the Potter Lordship, so him having it kinda pisses me off."

"My family died when I was 15 months old. I was given over to my mother's muggle family that hated anything to do with magic. I had no one to teach me about our family as there was no one. I fucken jumped at the chance to take Lordship as it was able to bring me to family that I had no idea even existed. So, hate me, I don't give a fuck. I was just happy to have a chance to find out and meet of members of this damn family." Harry growled out and stomped out of the room. Ace looked up from his conversation with Luffy at the sound of the door slamming shut. Casper smiled and turned back to the others in the room.

"Well now that he's gone, tell me about yourselves. I want to know everything about my family." Ace and Luffy heard some growling and looked over to see Shanks and Law pissed off.

"Did you know that boy is covered in scars? His entire back is filled with them, and they look like they are from whips. From what I understand, he was starved as a child even though he lived in a house full of food. He has to take potions because he never got a lot of the nutrition that he needed as a child. Just before he came here, he lost one of the only people that he considered family and was thrown back to his mother's family and told to have no contact with anyone. That boy has done more for us by telling us that we are Potter's than anyone has done for him. So, you can claim that he is not worthy of the Potter Lordship, but you do not know him, so you are not allowed to judge. I don't care what you did in the past, but it is just that. THE PAST!" Law yelled before he walked out of the room. Shanks followed him out before glaring at Casper so hard, Casper felt like he would die all over again.

Casper looked over at Ace and Luffy who were staring at the door in shock.

"I've never heard Law get that mad in the entire time he has been on this ship. I agree with him though, and at this point I don't care what you have to say." Ace looked over at Casper as he spoke and Luffy nodded agreeing with him. Luffy pulled the hat of Casper's head as he went to speak. Casper disappeared from their sight.

"Shall we go search for them?" Luffy looked thoughtful before looking up at Ace.

"No. Torao is mad, and I don't want him to be mad at me for bothering him. Banana face wanted to talk to Harry, and Shanks probably went to find a drink, and that stuff tastes nasty." Ace chuckled at Luffy's disgusted face.

"Alright. Why don't you tell me more about your adventures as we go back to the deck." Luffy smiled and started describing a huge cloud city.

Harry continued his angry walk until he reached the head of the ship and looked out to the endless ocean.

"I take it your conversation didn't go well?" Harry jumped and turned around to see Marco walking towards him. Harry looked back at the ocean with a frown. "That bad huh?" He looked over out of the side of his eyes to see Marco lean against the rail next to him.

"He is nothing like what I thought he would be. From what I've read, he was a kind person who loved his family. But, he is just an angry bastard who wants nothing to do with his son's side of his family." Marco frowned and looked out.

"I can kinda see where he is coming from, as I was like that once too. You know, I never told anyone, but I come for a family of nobles. Growing up, I did everything that I was told, but my family never acknowledged me beyond the fact I was the eldest son and could continue the family line. Nothing I seemed to do was right. I could never please them.

So, one day when I was out for a walk on the grounds, I found a fruit tree that I had never seen before. On it was the weirdest fruit I had ever seen." Marco grinned as he thought about the fruit. "At the time I was starting to get hungry, so I had a servant climb the tree and pick it for me. The thing tasted like shit and I ended up throwing it at the servant that climbed the tree. Looking back, I feel bad, I had wasted food, and punished a person that had only done their job. But at the time I didn't care. I was a noble. I was higher than them." He held up a hand full of blue flames. "I noticed that I was able to produce these flames about a week later. I ran to show my father thinking he would be proud that I could do something that no one else could. But I was wrong. He called me a monster and threw me out. I felt so betrayed for years. I didn't trust anyone or anything for a long time." Harry looked down and frowned at Marco's words. Marco gave out a laugh and smiled making Harry look up.

"But then one day everything changed. I was asked by a boy that was about Luffy's age to join his crew. I laughed in his face and told him to fuck off and left. The boy wouldn't leave me alone until I transformed and flew away. I had long sense learned that I aged slower as it had been 30 years since I had left my family, but I had only aged about 5 years. I ran into him about 10 years later. The first thing I did was laugh in his face. He looked like he grew a banana onto his face. When I told him why I was laughing, he started laughing too. He then asked once again if I would join his crew. I was about to denied him again, but something made me stop. So, I asked him why he wanted me. I will never forget his answer."

"I told him, that I wanted him to be my son." Marco and Harry turned around to see a smiling Whitebeard walking towards them. "The brat laughed in my face and told me he was older. My reply was that I was obviously older, just ask anyone. So we did. Everyone said I was and no matter what Marco said, no one said any different. Took me another 5 years to convince the brat to join me though." Marco looked away embarrassed.

"It was thanks to Pops and the rest of the crew that showed me what family is. Looking back now, I still dislike my family, but I still acknowledge them as my family. The Casper in the book might have figured that out too, where's the one in that didn't. He doesn't have the memories of when he returned to your world, so he wouldn't be the same person. Does that make sense?" Harry nodded after a few minutes of thinking.

"Ya. I get what you mean. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Harry looked over at Whitebeard. He studied Harry for a minute.

"What do you plan to do about the meeting with Sengoku and the marines?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know. Everything that I have read or seen doesn't match. According to Casper, the Government should be on our side not trying to kill us, but from what I've seen, they didn't know who the Potter's were. I want to know why they have not honored their side of the deal that was made." Whitebeard frowned.

"Well I suggest not going alone. With Akainu there, he would attack without caring for the consequences." Harry nodded agreeing to the not going alone comment.

"I agree about not going alone, but who is Akainu?" Marco looked at Harry.

"He was the Marine with the red shirt that you did something to. Speaking of, what did you do to him?" Whitebeard look curious as well.

"I took away his ability to use the devil fruit. He could in theory get a new one, but he would never be able to use that specific one again." Whitebeard and Marco looked at him in shock. "It's a spell that Mia Potter created when she saw some of the things one of the people she gave a fruit to did. She felt that the person didn't deserve to have the fruit, so she developed a way to take back the gift she gave to the person. Since it was one of her accomplishments, it got recorded into the book, and I came across it when I was first looking through it. I didn't really pay too much attention to it, but I remember reading about it when I saw that the guy had an ability. Didn't remember everything, that's why I asked for time." Marco nodded remembering the request from the battle.

"Well do you have any specific people you want to go with you to your meeting with Sengoku?" Harry looked thoughtful before looking up at Whitebeard.

"If it is ok, I would like for you to come." Whitebeard scratched his chin looking down at Harry for a moment then turned to look out at his crew.

"I wish for Izo, Jozu, and Haruta to join us as well. Marco will stay here with Ace as his second in command until we return." Marco nodded at the thought of him taking care of the ship and Harry nodded in agreement to the additions coming with them.

"Good plan. You'll have three of the more powerful commanders and the strongest man alive as bodyguards. Not bad, not bad." All three turned towards the voice to see a man sitting on the railing of the ship.

"Rayliegh! What are you doing here?" Marco shouted out with a surprised and happy tone. The silver haired man smiled and waved.

"Heard a little rumor that Luffy was here, and was going to see if he would be up for training with me. Even with how powerful he is now, he is nowhere near ready for the New World. He has been with you guys for a few days now, you have to have seen it." Whitebeard frowned.

"I agree with you that he is not ready, but I would rather he stay here. We can train him to be as strong as my commanders. I plan to make him one of my sons." Rayliegh shook his head.

"The boy is too much like Roger. He would see following someone as losing his freedom." Whitebeard gave a small smile at the thought of the late pirate king.

"He was a great man and I can see what you mean with the boy. I'm guess you are rooting for him to be the next king?" Rayliegh shook his head.

"Roger is and always will be my king. Luffy just reminds me of him. Makes me want to help him." Harry and Marco looked over at the two older men.

"What makes you think he will agree to the training?" Rayliegh looked over at Harry.

"Because he knows that he won't be able to protect his crew with the strength that he has now." Whitebeard made a thoughtful sound and looked over onto the deck where the group could see Ace and Luffy playing around.

"Ace isn't going to like that. Especially since Teach is still out there." Harry turned to Marco confused.

"Who is Teach?"

"Marshal D. Teach. He was the one that killed Thatch and turned Ace over to the Marines. I ordered Ace to go after Teach when thatch died. I never would have sent him alone if I knew what Teach could do." Marco looked over at Harry with a thoughtful look as Whitebeard spoke.

"Speaking of Teach, I noticed that a lot of the members of the Potter family have the D. in their name. Does that mean the Teach is a member?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so. I've never come across his name other than in Ace's back story. I can look into it more if you would like." Marco and Whitebeard nodded, and Rayliegh smiled.

"Well I am off to see if the boy would like to train. I am guessing you will want to get your commanders together for your leaving announcement." The small group of three watched as Rayliegh walked towards the fighting duo and out of their hearing range.

"Well he is right. I run and grab the commanders. I'll meet you guys in 30 minutes." Marco ran off grabbing Ace as he passed him. Harry went back to watching the waves as Whitebeard walked away towards the Captain Quarters.


End file.
